


【法加】旅人与家

by Dawn_Zhang



Series: The story of travellers [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Zhang/pseuds/Dawn_Zhang
Summary: 旅人弗朗西斯与他的家（加）。Francis the traveller and his home.
Relationships: Canada/France (Hetalia)
Series: The story of travellers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148930
Kudos: 1





	【法加】旅人与家

**Author's Note:**

> *法加24H的稿子，主题：旅人。  
> *旅行摄影师法×上班族加，有一句话亲子分。  
> *没什么剧情的小甜饼。

夏季的温哥华气候宜人，温度适中，大部分的日子都是晴天，就算偶尔下几场雨，太阳也并不会躲起来很久。马修在闹钟响起第三声的时候艰难地从床上爬了起来，习惯性地先打开咖啡机，然后迷迷糊糊地钻进了卫生间。一切仿佛都在按部就班地进行着，除了双人床空出的那一侧和洗脸池旁少了一支的情侣牙刷。凉水扑上脸颊，马修激灵了一下，终于清醒了过来。

今天是他的先生离家的第十四天。

弗朗西斯是一名旅行摄影师，这个职业意味着他总是在路上漂泊。就算并不长期受雇于某一家媒体，他每隔几年还是需要抽出几个月的时间出门采风，拯救一下自己濒临枯竭的灵感。认识弗朗西斯的人都认为这个职业很适合他——他简直就是个吉卜赛人！他们都这么说。天生的旅人，就好像永远都不打算扎根安顿下来一样。当然，这都是在遇到马修之前了。当年的弗朗西斯一年十二个月里有九个月都在不同国家的街头穿行，而在遇到马修以后，他旅行的频率变成了每两三年一次，每次持续半年左右。剩下的时间，他都在马修位于温哥华的小房子里待着——他巴不得每时每刻都和他的男孩黏在一起，不用应付那些吹毛求疵的编辑才好呢。

马修是个朝九晚五的普通上班族，收入不高不低，足以糊口。遇到弗朗西斯的时候，他还站在大学毕业的十字路口上，犹豫着是留在伦敦租一个十几平米的单间还是回加拿大继承祖传的小房子。与弗朗西斯确认关系后，他毫不犹豫地选择了后者——他想做弗朗西斯的锚，想给他一个疲惫的时候可以回的家。

马修把松饼从煎锅里盛出来，淋上枫糖浆，又给自己倒了一杯咖啡。他把早餐端到桌上，转身去了门廊。

门前的地毯上，静静地躺着这次旅程的第一封信。

——

_亲爱的小马蒂：_

_早安，我的宝贝！希望这封信寄到的时候正是清晨，让早晨的阳光代替我亲吻你的脸，不过只能吻一下哦，剩余的要等我回去再补上。_

_我上周到了日本，京都和奈良我已经去过了，这次就在大阪停留了几天，然后飞到了北海道。夏季的北海道适合看花，四季彩之秋_ _ 1 _ _很不错，但游客太多。我包了一辆车，在富良野_ _ 2 _ _随处逛逛，看到钟意的地方就停车拍照，没有动心的景色就在车上和司机聊聊天。司机不会说法语，我不会说日语，只好用英语交流——说实话，司机先生的英语也讲得磕磕巴巴，不过还算可以沟通。_

_司机比划着告诉我，北海道的冬天也很值得一看，滑雪场极为出名。我忍得很努力才没有告诉他我的爱人来自加拿大，雪和滑雪场都见得太多了——虽然我真的很想炫耀一下，但如果你在我身边，一定会脸红着拽住我的袖子让我不要再讲了，那我还是听你的吧。_

_我突然想到，虽然你可能对雪已经不以为奇了，但日本的建筑还是很独具一格的，街道风格和西方的很是不同。加拿大的雪景你见得多了，日本的雪景你可还没有见过。我在杂志上看到过日本摄影师的作品：少年少女牵手在雪地里走着，戴着同一条围巾——我一定也要和你拍一张这样的照片。_

_在我想着你的时候，司机从后视镜看了我一眼，说我笑得很幸福。我不得不再次用尽全身力气控制住自己向他炫耀的冲动。没有你在身边，克制变得更加困难。下次你也一起来吧，我留下了这位司机的号码，我们还租他的车——然后我就可以尽情地向他展示我幸福的源泉了。_

_还是想要吻你，这次让风来代劳吧。不要再找阳光了，我怕它会把你晒伤。_

_你的，_

_弗朗西斯_

_于北海道，日本_

马修笑了笑，为那个戴同一条围巾的念头微微红了脸。他把信小心叠好放回信封，在信封上编好号后收了起来。他那本大大的收纳册已经快要装满了，都是弗朗西斯从世界各地寄来的信和明信片。马修看了一眼表，已经到了该出门上班的时间了。他急匆匆地把早餐塞进肚子，拿上公文包走出了家门。夏日清晨的阳光照在他的脸上，就像是一个温柔的吻。

今天也是个好天气。

——

_马蒂我的爱：_

_你绝对想不到，这是从海拔三千多米的地方寄来的问候。我现在正趴在旅店的桌子上给你写信，抬头就能看到布达拉宫和它后面的巍巍高山。_

_我这次跟着车队走了川藏南线_ _ 3 _ _，从成都出发（就是有熊猫的那个城市），终点是拉萨。公路修在山间，有些地方十分狭窄，但景色绝对值得冒险。我拍出了不少不错的照片，回到家再一一拿给你看。_

_进藏花了大概八九天的时间，途径雅安、稻城和亚丁，也顺路看过了几间寺庙。藏传佛教有种东西很神奇，叫转经筒_ _ 4 _ _，是刻满了经文的圆筒。信众每推动经筒转动一次，就相当于念诵经文一次。我不懂教，也不信教，但我甘愿去转动成百上千的经筒，只为了你一生幸福，平安喜乐。_

_高原的阳光实在过于热情，我的脸微微有些晒伤。防晒霜的消耗量有点大，我可能要在去往下一个地方之前多买几管。希望这些红印不会损害哥哥的美貌，虽然我知道不管我变成什么样子你都一样爱我。这个地方原本应该有一个吻的，但是我不在你身边，只好让这封信代替啦。_

（这一段的下方印了一个唇印，马修感觉自己的脸颊微微发热，无奈地摇了摇头。）

_这份从世界之巅传来的爱意你收到了吗？路程很远，但爱意够浓，所以我相信即使在路上有所损耗，传到你心里的份量应该也足够了。_

_顺便一提，口红是买防晒霜时顺便试的色，不是向女士们借来的哦。虽然我也很喜欢看小马蒂吃醋的样子，但还是希望能给予你更多安全感呢。_

_想要再吻你几次，又怕高原的风会吹伤你的面颊。那就这样吧，希望到家时我的晒伤已经好透了。_

_你的，_

_弗朗西斯_

_于西藏，中国_

信封里还有东西，他拿起来磕了磕，一张照片掉了出来。照片上弗朗西斯披着一件不知道从哪里找来的藏袍，一手按在身旁的转经筒上，对着镜头笑得温柔。

马修盯着那个笑容看了好一会，才把信件收了起来。他想着照片上弗朗西斯被晒得泛红的脸颊，无比希望自己此时就在他身边，能递过去一瓶冰水让他敷一敷脸。桌上的晚餐已经凉透了，马修把盘子推开，拿起了放在一旁的台历，在上面画了一个圈。

今天是他的先生离家的第三十六天。

——

接下来的一个半月里，马修陆陆续续又收到了三四封信。他跟着弗朗西斯的脚步看过了贝加尔湖5初秋的水波，感受过了卡帕多西亚6热气球升空时掀起的热浪，也听过了大风吹过金德代克-埃尔斯豪特7风车群时低沉的轰响。弗朗西斯还在罗马的街头遇到了多年未见的老友。“ _我不知道你是否还记得安东尼奥。_ ”他在信中写道：“ _我们上次见面大概已经是三年前了——这家伙居然交了个意大利的小男友，运气真不错！他请我吃了一支双球冰淇淋，还叫我下次带你去马德里找他。可怜的东尼儿，他现在还在和男友谈异国恋呢！我憋了一路，终于找到机会好好地炫耀了一下我们之间的情比金坚。那家伙羡慕得要命，一定要我请他喝酒才行。你先替我记着这顿酒，下次我们去马德里时一定要让他请回来。_ ”马修想起了西班牙人灿烂的笑容，也不禁笑出了声。他的年假不多，充其量也就够他和弗朗西斯一起去一个地方旅游，而这个目的地的选择每年都让他们耗尽了脑细胞。看来明年旅行的目的地不用太过纠结了，他想着，随手把“马德里”写到了日历上。

收纳册越来越满，信封上的数字也越写越大。马修觉得，他的先生也离自己越来越近了——他仿佛已经听到了弗朗西斯渐行渐近的脚步声。

——

_我的小马蒂：_

_冬天的苏格兰可真冷！尤其是对于我这种刚从英国南部过来的人。我前几天刚去了趟伦敦，要不是亚瑟说他要请客，谁想去听那个眉毛唠唠叨叨——他到现在还对我把你拐到手这事耿耿于怀！眉毛还让我在伦敦多待几天，吓得我赶紧跑到了格拉斯哥_ _ 8 _ _。_

_我今天刚驶过了格伦科峡谷_ _ 9 _ _。就在_ _A82_ _公路旁，长着一棵石中树。树真是神奇的物种，只要有阳光雨露和土地，仿佛就能一直活下去。我也想做这样的一棵树，但是我不要长在荒凉的苏格兰高地，我要到加拿大去，就长在你的房子旁边。我会在你出生前很多年就生根发芽，努力生长，只为了等待你的到来。我会看着你出生，在我的枝叶下嬉闹。会看着你长大，经历悲喜苦乐。或许你有一天会离家，去到很远的地方，但是没有关系。只要你还会回来，我就一直站在原地等你。等你老去归家，等你子孙满堂。终有一天你会离去，而那就是我枯萎之时。请向你的后辈托话，让他们用我打造你的一副棺椁——在你生时，我用我的枝叶庇护着你；在你去时，我依旧要用我的躯干守护你。_

_也许上辈子，我就是这样的一棵树，这辈子才会对你如此的执迷不悟。_

_苏格兰的大风正吹过我的窗，我拜托它们将我的思念带向你。如果你今晚听到了风声，那就是我的低语，我的爱。_

_你的，_

_弗朗西斯_

_于苏格兰高地，英国_

那天夜里，有风敲过马修房间的窗子。轻轻地，一下，两下，三下。

马修在睡梦中露出了一个微笑。

——

_亲爱的小马蒂：_

_结束高地之旅后，我继续向北，来到了挪威。我现在在特罗姆瑟_ _ 10 _ _，已经进入了北极圈。这里正值极夜时期，但极夜并不意味着每时每刻都是漆黑一片。根据太阳在地平线以下的位置，云层会漫射出不同亮度的光，在海水和白雪的映照下，整个城市会浮现出深浅不一的蓝色，就好像一切都蒙上了一层蓝纱一样。_

_我总是想把最期待的部分留到旅程的最后，这次也不例外。事实证明，北欧的极光并没有令我失望。当欧若拉女神在天际浮现，蓝绿色的光芒神秘而圣洁，我站在雪地里，手脚都已冻僵，头脑和胸口却止不住地雀跃。大脑的兴奋是因为看到了如此美景，心脏的跳动是因为想起了你——我好像总是在想你，这一句不是情话，是情之所至。_

_我离家已经很久了，这次的旅行差不多也该到尾声了。每次旅行都是这样，出发时期待不已，归家时亦满心欢喜——前者是为未知，后者是为你。_

_我的爱，我的家。我离你越来越近了；我正向着你奔来。_

_你的，_

_弗朗西斯_

_于特罗姆瑟，挪威_

——

之后的半个多月，一封信都没有再寄来。

马修静静地等着。他并不是很慌张，这类事情以前也曾发生过。有时弗朗西斯在大山深处，有时他在荒漠中央。第一次弗朗西斯一个多月都杳无音讯的时候，马修提心吊胆地四处打听，唯恐下一刻就听到噩耗。最后，他终于在一个清晨接到了一通来自陌生号码的越洋电话。弗朗西斯刚刚靠岸，又在路上不小心弄丢了手机，只好借用了船员的手机来打电话——他最后还付了那名船员十欧元。

马修已经习惯了这样的日子，他知道他不需要惊慌。他的先生总是会回来的，不管在天涯或是海角。他只需要等待。

终于，在一个飘着雪花的清晨，他收到了这次旅程的最后一封信。马修找出拆信刀，小心翼翼地把信封裁开。信封里没有信纸，只有一张照片。照片上是他们家的小院子，金发少年倚在躺椅上，睡颜沉静。

马修听到了敲门声。轻轻地，一下，两下，三下。

他飞奔过去。

门外站着他的先生，风尘仆仆，满载着旅程的疲惫，却又像是终于卸掉了重担。弗朗西斯对屋里的人眨了眨眼睛，露出了一个微笑。

“我回家了。”

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> *以下是可看可不看的注释（部分内容有借鉴百度百科词条和各种旅游攻略）
> 
> 1 四季彩之秋：位于日本北海道的花园，占地约为七公顷，园内种了约三十种花卉，一排排的十分整齐。我大概是七八月份去的，看到的时候就觉得，日本人不愧是你……！  
> 2 富良野：位于北海道的知名观光城市，盛产薰衣草。丘陵地形，冬天很适合滑雪XD  
> 3 川藏南线：川藏线的全程是成都-拉萨公路，是中国最险峻的公路。川藏南线是川藏线的一部分，由成都起，途径雅安、康定等十六个城市，终于拉萨。川藏南线全长2146公里，跨越金沙江、澜沧江、怒江、雅鲁藏布江和著名的念青唐古拉山脉、冈底斯山脉。我进藏的时候是乘坐的青藏铁路，希望有生之年可以自驾走一次川藏线……！  
> 4 转经筒：又称“嘛呢”经筒、梵林转经筒、转经桶等，有小型的手摇式转经筒和大型的圆柱经筒两种，内置“六字大明咒”经卷（即“嗡嘛呢叭咩吽”）。 藏传佛教认为，持颂真言越多，越表对佛的虔诚，可得脱轮回之苦。信众每转动一次转经筒就相当于念颂经文一次，表示反复念诵着成百倍千倍的“六字大明咒”。  
> 5 贝加尔湖：露家的湖，大家都懂。位于东西伯利亚南部，是世界第一深湖（平均水深730米，大概相当于两百多层楼，最深处达1600+米）。好想去看冬天结冰的贝加尔湖啊……  
> 6 卡帕多西亚：位于土耳其东南部，特色是喀斯特地貌，被称为“地球上最像月球的地方”。这个地区也是地球上最适合乘热气球的三个地方之一（另外两个在哪里我也不知道）。可恶，如果不是疫情，我就已经去过这里了QAQ  
> 7 金德代克-埃尔斯豪特：位于荷兰，距阿姆斯特丹约八公里。这里有世界最大的风车群，由十九个风车磨房组成。  
> 8 格拉斯哥：苏格兰最大的城市。  
> 9 格伦科峡谷：位于苏格兰高地的一条峡谷，A82公路横贯其中。HP里海格的小屋就是以这里为取景地XD  
> 10 特罗姆瑟：位于挪威北部，是全世界最靠北的城市之一。特罗姆瑟位于北极圈以北，但因有北大西洋暖流通过，是一个终年不冻港。百度说这里每年12月8日至次年的1月6日会出现极夜现象，观测极光非常合适～特罗姆瑟真的好美，强烈推荐！但是追极光也是真的冷……并且看运气OTZ


End file.
